Stella
Księżniczka Stella (wł. i łac.'' gwiazda'') — fikcyjna postać serialu animowanego Klub Winx. Jest księżniczką Solarii, a także wróżką świecącego słońca. Urodziła się 18 sierpnia, jej znak zodiaku to Syrena. Chodzi z Brandonem. 'Osobowość i Pochodzenie' Stella jest blondynką, która jest czarodziejką słońca i księżyca. Choć zwykle jest dumna i dokuczliwa, Stella dba także o swoich przyjaciół. Trzyma się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i robi wszystko, by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. U Stelli nie zawsze widać uśmiech na twarzy, ale podnosi przyjaciół na duchu żartami, gdy są w depresji. Zasadniczo, Stella ma pogodną i optymistyczną osobowość. Poza tym, Stella ma całkowicie obsesję na punkcie mody; Stella często udziela porad mody ludziom w Alfei , ale jej rady nie są często traktowane dobrze. Uwielbia zakupy. Często flirtuje z Brandonem i czasami każe mu wykonywać polecenia. Stella używa bardzo często intuicji, która czasami ją zawodzi. Została wysłana do Alfei, gdzyż chciała być znaną, najsilniejszą wróżką w Magicznym Wymiarze, ale większą wartością w życiu są dla niej przyjaciele. Stella nie zgadza się ze wszystkim z przyjaciółmi, ale jest bardzo pomocna i chroni swoje przyjaciółki przed niebezpieczeństwem. Uczy się akceptować, że miłość i przyjaźń są o wiele ważniejsze niż moda i zakupy. Czasami ukrywa swoją prawdziwą osobowość z powodu jej wychowania. W ciągu minionych lat można potwierdzić, że Stella zmądrzała i nauczyła się, że miłość i przyjażń są najważniejszą rzeczą w życiu. Serie 1389363356316Winx6 Bloomix Stella 02ok.png Stella sirenix.jpg 300px-Stella 1.jpg 146px-Stella's Parents-Radius and Luna.jpg Stella z piers.png 185px-Stella Mythix.jpg Stella-Magic-Winx-stella-of-winx-club-24382856-1011-744.jpg Stella 1.jpg 200px-StellaMA2.png 250px-StellaSLK.png 200px-StellaS4.jpg 150px-Stella Enchantix.jpg 200px-Stella3333.jpg Stella-Season-6-the-winx-club-35452194-672-1190.png Sezony |-|Sezon 1= Plik:Stella-season1.png Stella zabiera Bloom do Alfei, po tym, jak Bloom odkrywa swoje magiczne umiejętności. Bloom z czterema innymi dziewczętami: Stellą, Tecną, Musą i Florą tworzy Klub Winx. Wspólnie walczą ze złem i sprowadzają spokój i harmonię do Magix. Początkowo trzy wiedźmy: Icy, Darcy i Stormy, próbowały ukraść pierścień Stelli, gdyż wierzyły, że posiada on moc smoka. Wysłały wiadomość do Stelli, podszywając się pod Brandona, zapraszając ją na randkę. W końcu udało się im złapać i uwięzić czarodziejkę, zmuszając tym Bloom do oddania im pierścienia. Natychmiast zaczęły testować pierścień pod względem magicznych mocy. Jednak były rozczarowane, gdyż pierścień nie był tak potężny jak się spodziewały. Bloom nie jest liderką grupy, ale czasami przyjmuję taką rolę. Kiedy Bloom próbowała się dostosować do nowego środowiska, Stella pocieszała ją i podnosiła na duchu. Jednym z przykładów jest, gdy Bloom odkryła prawdziwą tożsamość Sky'a i była załamana. Stella pocieszała i podnosiła ją na duchu, chociaż przez Brandona sama była w podobnej sytuacji. W rezultacie Bloom jest jej wdzięczna. Stosunki Stelli z pozostałą trójką dziewczyn wzrosły, kiedy szły na misje walki ze złem. Później Stella dowiaduje się, że jej rodzice się rozwiedli. W Dniu Róży wyjaśnia Bloom i Musie, że nie obchodzi tego święta z powodu rozwodzących się rodziców. Jest trochę skłócona z rodzicami, ale bardzo chciałaby by oni się dogadali. Zaczyna czuć głębsze zrozumienie i zaufanie do przyjaciół, oraz docenia przyjaciół przez ich różne osobowości. Stella i Brandon zaczęli się sobą interesować. Początkowo Stella znała Brandona jako Sky'a ale w odcinku 17, kiedy Sky ujawnia swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, jest przerażona, gdyż uświadomiła sobie, że Brandon ją okłamał. Jest zdruzgotana, podobnie jak Bloom, ale jest optymistyczna i radosna więc szybko otrzepuje się z szoku. Stella naprawdę kocha Brandona, dlatego akceptuje go jako giermka. Dziewczyna pomaga Bloom w odzyskaniu jej mocy, którą wykradły Trix by zdominować cały Magiczny Wymiar. Ostatecznie Bloom odzyskuje wszystkie swoje moce, a Stella i inni dołączają do walki. Stella, Tecna, Musa i Flora walczą z Darcy i Stormy, a Bloom z Icy. W końcu Klub Winx odnosi zwycięstwo. |-|Sezon 2= Plik:Stella-season2-1.png W drugim sezonie, relacje Stelli i Brandona miały dobry start, dopóki Stella, Bloom, Brandon, Sky i Layla wyruszyli do podziemnych tuneli. Stella i Brandon zostali oddzieleni od pozostałych. Przybyli do wioski zwanej Podziemie. Tam poznali Sponsusa i królową Amentię. Amentia zakochała się w Brandonie, co zdenerwowało Stellę, która była słaba z powodu braku światła słonecznego. Po "naładowaniu się", odnalazła Bloom, Sky'a i Laylę. Gdy uratowali wróżki, Amore zobaczyła Stellę i między nimi narodziła się siostrzana więź. Po tym, Stella była zdeterminowana by odzyskać Brandona z powrotem z łapsk Amentii. Amore pomogła jej w tym, poprzez umieszczenie w jednej z kwiatów w bukiecie Amentii bratnią duszę królowej. Dzięki tej sztuczce, Amentia rzuciła Brandona dla Sponsusa, ratując go przed ślubem i zwróciła go Stelli. Przed półrocznym egzaminie obejmującym konwergencję, Stella wpadła na pomysł zrobienia piżama party, by wzmocnić więź. Podczas imprezy opowiedziała o zauroczeniu chłopakiem z piątej klasy, Robbiem z Anphelion i o swoim marzeniu, że zaprosi ją na szkolne tańce. Niestety, zaprosił on dziewczynę o imieniu Kimberly z Olimpis i ona się zgodziła. Stella chciała zrujnować randkę rzucając czar zerwania, ale się pomyliła i Kimberly złamała nogę. Lecz Robbie, zamiast zaprosić Stellę, siedział całe tańce z Kimberly i trzymał ją za rękę. Podczas egzaminu wkład Stelli w zdanie go były moce widzenia dla stworzonego przez Winx tytana. Po zdaniu go Stella, Musa i Layla wraz z Bloom udały się na Ziemię i prawie zostały wciągnięte do gangu zwanego "Garnitury". Po tym incydencie Stella i reszta dziewcząt udały się na imprezę Halloween, ale śmiały się ostatnie. Następnie dziewczęta udały się do kurortu, gdzie Stella pokazała swój nowy kostium kąpielowy. Dzień później Layla zaproponowała jej, by wysłała pocztówkę do rodziców, ale nie wiedziała, że są rozwiedzeni. Później Stella powiedziała jej, co jest powodem kłótni między nią a Laylą, co doprowadziło do kłótni między nimi. Stella wtedy poszła przeprosić Laylę, dzięki czemu zdobyła Charmix. Następnie udała się razem z Winx i Specjalistami do podziemnego królestwa, aby uratować Bloom przed Darkarem. Rozwiązała zagadkę przez ułożenie jej kolorystycznie, co doprowadziło do żartów nauczycieli, by zastanowić się nad zmiana jej oceny. |-|Sezon 3= Plik:Stella-season3.png Stella w tym sezonie odgrywa dosyć dużą i ważną rolę. Zaczyna się ona na jej Balu Księżniczki, gdzie jej ojciec ogłasza, że ma zamiar ponownie się ożenić. Przyszłą panną młodą jest zła hrabina Cassandra wraz ze swoją córką Chimerą. Z pomocą Valtora, Cassandra rzuca urok na króla Radiusa. Na Balu Księżniczki, Stella, pod wpływem zaklęcia Chimery, zostaje zamieniona w potwora. Król Radius (zaczarowany przez Cassandrę) nie uznaje tej bestii za swoją córkę. Dziewczynom udaje się złamać zaklęcie i Stella wraca do swojego poprzedniego wyglądu. Czarodziejka dostaje swój Enchantix, ratując ojca przed smokiem, podczas tysiącletniej rocznicy istnienia królestwa Eraklion, gdzie Diaspro daje Sky'owi eliksir miłosny, dany jej przez Valtora. Później Stella zrywa zły czar Diaspro na przez użycie jej nowej mocy — Magicznego Pyłu. Stella przełamuje zły urok Cassandry na jej ojcu, podczas wtargnięcia na ich ślub. Uwalniając w ten sposób swoje królestwo, odzyskuje należne jej miejsce jako księżniczka Solarii. Kiedy Bloom miała za zadanie zniszczyć Valtora i uratować swoich rodziców, Stella jest wierna, pomocna i zawsze chętna do pomocy. W tym sezonie relacja pomiędzy Stellą i Brandonem umacnia się. |-|Sezon 4= Plik:Stella-season4.png Stella pojawia się w czwartym sezonie serialu, gdzie razem z resztą Winx udaje się na Ziemię, w poszukiwaniu ostatniej ziemskiej czarodziejki. Gdy Klub Winx otwiera swój własny sklep Love&Pet, Stella jest odpowiedzialna za ich pielęgnację i wygląd. Kiedy chłopcy przybywają na Ziemię, aby pilnować dziewczyn, ziemska rywalka Bloom, Mitzi, zakochuje się w Brandonie i jest zdeterminowana, aby zmusić go, by był z nią. To doprowadza Stellę do furii i powoduje jej nieustanne wątpliwości co do Brandona, ponieważ Mitzi cały czas się przy nim kręci. Wkrótce... |-|Sezon 5= Plik:Stella-season5.png W odcinku Kwiat Lilo, Stella pomaga Winx uratować kwiat Lilo i pokonać Trix. W drugim odcinku, razem z dziewczynami promują swój koncert w barze Frutti. Oglądają królewską ceremonię na Andros, a następnie ratują plaże w Gardenii, przed wyciekiem ropy z pobliskiego tankowca. Kiedy Faragonda oznajmia, że aby pokonać Tritannusa, muszą zdobyć moc Sirenix, Stella strasznie poirytowana. W odcinku Połyskujące muszle , Stella, wraz z Laylą i Bloom, podróżuje przez ocean z mocą Harmonix. Stella spotyka Selkie Illiris, z którą łączy ją więź. Później stara się zrobić pokaz mody, ale nie udaje się, gdyż pozostali uczniowie tracą zainteresowanie. Pyta się Strażniczki Sirenix o opinie w sprawie strojów, ale opiekunka denerwuje się, ze została wezwana do takiej głupoty, jaką jest pokaz mody. Blondynka, starając się znaleźć jakieś ubrania i biżuterię, dotyka zaczarowanego przedmiotu, który zamienia ją w małe dziecko, wraz z charakterem. Później na szczęście czar przemija. Stella, wraz z resztą Winx zdobywają Sirenix w odcinku Sirenix i wkraczają do Nieskończonego Oceanu razem ze swoimi Selkie. W odcinku Filar Światła, jej ojciec zachorował przez zabranie pieczęci z Filaru Światła przez Tritannusa, co spowodowało zaćmienie w całym Magicznym Wymiarze. |-|Sezon 6= Wkrótce... |-|Sezon 7= Wkrótce... Odcinki Specjalne |-|Specjalna Premiera= 220x220px Tak jak w pierwszym sezonie, Stella spotkała Bloom. Miała ta samą osobowość. Jedyną różnicą jest zmiana jej stroju księżniczki, berła i pierścionka. Nazywa się "czarodziejka błyszczącego słońca" zamiast "czarodziejka słońca i księżyca". Kolejną różnicą jest jej strój codzienny - wygląda podobnie jak w sezonie trzecim. Stella po raz pierwszy pojawia się w akademiku, kiedy przybywa razem z Bloom. Później cała paczka udaje się do Magix coś zjeść. Bloom rozmawia z mamą przez telefon, kiedy pozostali zamawiają jedzenie. Bloom zauważa Knuta i podąża za nim. Winx idą jej na pomoc, ale jest już atakowana przez Trix. Dziewczyny, oprócz Bloom, przekształcają się, ale są za słabe, więc Stella teleportuje je do Alfei. Stella z innymi dziewczynami jest na rozmowie z Gryzeldą i dyrektorką Faragondą, które mówią, że dziewczęta odzyskają swoje moce, kiedy one wrócą z podróży. Później Stella i Winx dowiadują się, ze Trix są w Alfei i chcą ukraść Smoczy Płomień. Czarodziejki walczą z potworem wyczarowanym przez czarownice. Później, kiedy Pani Faragonda przybywa i zatrzymuje potwora oraz Trix, mówi do nich, że odsyła je do Chmurnej Wieży. Następnie Faragonda oddaje Winx ich moce. |-|Zemsta Trix= Stella używa swoich mocy by pokierować Winx do Bloom, która zgubiła się gdzieś w lesie poza granicami Alfei. |-|Bitwa o Magix= Stella pociesza Bloom po tym, jak utraciła swoje moce przez Trix. Następnie przyłącza się do Bloom, Sky'a, Brandona i Knuta w podróży do Chmurnej Wieży by zmierzyć się z Trix. Potem ucieka z Rivenem, Brandonem, Knutem, uczennicami Chmurnej Wieży oraz dyrektor Gryffin do Alfei przez wyczarowany tunel. W ostatecznej walce razem z resztą Winx walczy z Darcy i Stormy, gdy Bloom i Icy walczą jeden na jednego. Stella razem z Florą, Musą i Tecna użyły tornada Stormy do złapania jej i Darcy. Później świętuje z przyjaciółkami i chłopakiem. 208x208px |-|Mroczny Feniks= Stella jest widziana podczas rozmowy z Brandonem jaką karę by dała Trix. Później towarzyszy Bloom i Layli w zamku Darkara. Wraz z Winx i profesorem Avalonem udaje się na otwarcie Czerwonej Fontanny. Razem z reszta Winx i Specjalistami wyrusza aby powstrzymać Mroczną Bloom i Lorda Darkara przed zdobyciem mocy Relix. 280x280px Filmy |-|Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa= W filmie Stella wraz z innymi pomogła Bloom odnalezieniu jej rodziców. Gdy Winx i Specjaliści znaleźli Księgę Przeznaczenia w tajnej bibliotece na Domino, była bardzo ciekawa innych zdjęć Bloom jako dziecka, kiedy jedno z nich się pojawiło. Jednak Bartleby powiedział jej coś innego. Stella była wzruszona widząc zdjęcia Bloom przechowywane w tajnej bibliotece Domino. |-|Magiczna przygoda= 182x182px W filmie Winx stają się sławne. Dziewczęta (bez Bloom) stawiają czoła Trix będąc w Alfei. Następnie przez program TV odkrywają, że Bloom ma zamiar się zaręczyć. Stella i reszta udają się na Domino. Kiedy przybywają, znajdują załamaną Bloom, która jest w takim stanie z powodu złamanego serca, po tym jak Sky oznajmił jej, że nie mogą się pobrać. Z Domino teleportowały się do Gardenii, gdzie dkryły, że ich moce zniknęły i są zmuszone pozostać w Gardenii, aż do odzyskania magicznych zdolności. Winx udają się do Havram w poszukiwaniu wskazówek jak odzyskać swoje moce. Są zmuszone do walki z Trix i Trzema Prastarymi Wiedżmami, z którymi wygrały. |-|Tajemnica Morskich Głębin= Była pierwszym krzykiem mody, a następnie idąc po schodach i Winx roześmiał się do niej. Griselda pojawiła się i powiedziała do Winx pośpieszyły się na dziedziniec na witać uczniów.Więcej wkrótce.. Tranformacje |-|Przemiana= Od początku posiada zwykłą transformacje, a jej strój jest dwuczęściowy i koloru pomarańczowego. Jej strój składa się z: pomarańczowej bluzki na jedno ramię, krótkich, pomarańczowych spodenek, wysokich pomarańczowych kozaków i dwóch niebieskich bransoletek. Włosy ma związane w dwie kitki, dwiema pomarańczowymi gumkami. Na włosach ma niebieską opaskę. Jej skrzydła są potrójne i jasnoniebieskie. Do walki używa berła, które zazwyczaj nosi na palcu jako pierścień. Plik:Stella-season1transformation.png |-|Charmix= Zdobyła go, gdy odważyła się przyznać do błędu i przeprosić Laylę. Jest to srebrna broszka z dwoma żółtymi klejnotami. Po przemianie otrzymuje pomarańczowo-niebieską torebeczkę, obwiązana wokół bioder. 293x293px |-|Enchantix= Enchantix Stella zdobywa jako druga, ratując swojego ojca przed śmiercią. Strój po przemianie jest pomarańczowo-różowy. Ma na sobie krótką pomarańczową bluzkę odsłaniającą brzuch z błękitnymi, cienkimi, skrzyżowanymi paskami i na nim, krótką spódniczkę-bomkę w kolorach pomarańczowo-różowym. Na rękach ma różowe błyszczące rękawiczki, a na nogach poskręcane z niebieskich paseczków ozdoby-buty. Włosy ma do kolan, po bokach spięte w dwie kitki. Na głowie ma niewielką, niebieską koronę. Magiczny pył Stelli znajduje się w małej, pomarańczowej buteleczce w kształcie gwiazd. 247x247px |-|Believix= Strój Believix po przemianie jest pomarańczowo-różowy. Bluzka jest różowa, na ramiączkach, na nią narzucona jest pomrańczowa bluzeczka z krótkim rękawkiem, spódniczka jest pomarańczowa z różowym falbankami. Stella nosi też w tej przemianie krótkie rękawiczki bez palców, pomarańczowe podkolanówki, oraz buty na obcasie, dopełniające całość. Włosy sięgają jej do kolan. Skrzydła mają wzorki w gwiazdy. 266x266px |-|Sophix= Sophix składa się z górnej, pomarańczowo zielonej części i pomarańczowej spódnicy. Stella również nosi różowe rękawice i żółte buty z kwiatów wokół jej nóg. Jej skrzydła są w kolorze żółtym i różowym. Jej włosy są rozpuszczone. 269x269px |-|Lovix= Transformacja Lovix Stelli składa się z różowej sukienki, z pomarańczowym paskiem, koszulą, butami i rękawicami, które mają białe, puchowe zakończenia. Dziewczyna również nosi podkolanówki w tym samym kolorze. Jej skrzydła są przejrzyste, żółto-pomarańczowe. 266x266px |-|Harmonix= Harmonix Stelli składa się z gorsetu w jasnożółtych kolorach, z różowymi i pomarańczowymi krańcami. Jej włosy są zebrane w wysokiego kucyka i ozdobione opaską z muszlą. Spódnica jest jak jasnożółte tutu z jasnoróżowymi końcami. Z tyłu, za spódnicą, jest tren, który kończy się równo z podeszwą butów, ma kolor jasnożółty z jasnoróżowymi końcami. Skrzydła są w pomarańczowym kolorze, z wyjątkiem górnej części, która jest różowa. Mają efekt pomarańczowych gwiazdek. Buty są na obcasie, lekkie, różowe, podobne do Enchantixu, ale z paseczkami w kolorze pomarańczowym i fuksji. 346x346px |-|Sirenix= Sirenix Stelli składa się z pomarańczowej, wyglądającej jak skóra syreny, cygańskiej góry; przezroczystej, srebrnej minispódniczki i pomarańczowych leginsów z fioletową wstążką związaną wokół nich, a także pasujących do nich botków. Jej włosy mają fioletowe pasemka,wpięto w nie spinki-gwiazdkami - dwie purpurowe i dwie różowe. Wokół lewej ręki ma owiniętą fioletową wstążkę z niebieskimi gwiazdkami. Skrzydła są w kształcie muszli, w kolorach od błękitnego do żółtego w środku i od żółtego do pomarańczowego na końcach. 319x319px |-|Bloomix= Jej fryzura jest podobna do tej z transformacji Harmonix, ale teraz z mniejszym, prawostronnym kucykiem. Nosi pomarańczowy diadem z niebieskim klejnotem na czole i czerwonym, oraz fioletowym kombinezonie z pomarańczowym motylem stylu spódnicy, który ma niebieski klejnot. Jej złote skrzydła przypominają jej Enchantix. 313x313px |-|Mythix=. Jej fryzura jest podobna do Bloomixu, ale jest bardziej rozluźniona. Nosi bladopomarańczową suknię z dwoma żółtymi kwiatami na bokach i jej buty, w tym samym kolorze, jak jej sukienka. Jej skrzydła są pomarańczowe, różowe i fioletowe z brokatem thumb|Stella Mythix |-|Butterflix= Wkrótce... Magiczne zdolności Ataki Stelli pochodzą z mocy słońca i księżyca,być może i gwiazd, ale praktycznie wszystkie jej ataki są oparte na słońcu. Stella pochodzi z Solarii i można wytłumaczyć ,że łączy swoje ataki ze Słońcem. Stella może rzucać wybuchy energii światła słonecznego i może tworzyć kule ciepła słonecznego. Ona wykorzystała także ataki o nazwie Słoneczny Wybuch, który spala wszystko. Ona może skoncentrować swoją energię, aby oświetlić ciemne miejsca. Stella może tworzyć smugi energii słonecznej i jest w stanie stworzyć wybuchy promieni słonecznych. Ona może kształtować światło słoneczne w bariery i tarcze, co jest niezwykle przydatne. Potrafi wyczarować światło w dowolnym miejscu, bez względu na to, jak jest ciemno.Jednak nie wytrzymuje długo pod ziemią.Stwierdza się, że Stella jest również zjednoczona z Księżycem, ale tylko dwa ataki pojawiły się reprezentujące świaatło księżyca to: Księżycowa Tarcza Enchantixu oraz Lunar Magnesim. Stella ma również Pierścień Solarii , który łatwo przekształca się w magiczne berło, gdy jest potrzebne. Pierścień ten pozwala jej skupić się na jej energii lub teleportować ludzi. W swojej roli jako Czarodziejka Słońca, Księżyca i gwiazd, Stella dzierży najwyższą zdolność manipulowania światłem, Dzika moc słońca, mistyczna moc Księżyca i energię astralna gwiazd. Jej moce są wyrazem wewnętrznej wizji, intuicji, wzroku i jasności. Ze względu na fakt, że uprawnienia Stelli krążą wokół światła i ciepła, nie może pozostawać w ciemnym obszarze bardzo długo. Pupile Amore1.jpg|''Amore'' Ginger.jpg|''Ginger'' Iliris_-_Selkie_Stella.png|''Iliris'' Shiny.jpg|Błystka Informacje *'Urodziny: '''18 sierpień *'Magiczny znak: Syrena *'Bliźniacza wróżka: '''Amore *'Selkie: 'Iliris *'Ulubiona potrawa: 'Frytki *'Ulubiony kolor: 'Pomarańczowy *'Hobby: Zakupy i organizowanie piżama party *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' Małe pieski *'Idealny chłopak:' Brandon *'Ulubiony film: '''komedie *'Nienawidzi: Robót domowych *'Ulubiona muzyka: ' Pop *'Ulubione buty: '''na obcasie *'Ulubione zaklęcie: 'Promień Księżyca ' ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: Bloom Ciekawostki * "Stella" po łacinie i włosku znaczy gwiazda, z odniesieniem do jej mocy, które wywodzą się z ciał niebieskich, takich jak: słońce, księżyc i gwiazdy. Imiona jej rodziców — Radius i Luna — odwołują się do słońca i księżyca. * Stella jest starsza o rok od Winx i reszty klasy, ponieważ została wcześniej wyrzucona ze szkoły. Nawet jeśli jest starsza niż inne dziewczyny, czasami działa jak trzylatka, co pokazano w Sezonie 5. * Kiedyś Stella flirtowała z dwudziestoma sześcioma Specjalistami w ciągu jednego dnia. * Stella jest przeciwieństwem Darcy i Chimery; ** Stella jest związana ze światłem, a Darcy z ciemnością; ** Stella jest ekstrawertykiem, natomiast Darcy jest rodzajem introwertyka i walczy przebiegle. * Musiała cierpieć na kilka mutacji ciała; ** Zamieniła się w potworzą przez Chimerę ** Jej twarz zamieniła się, kiedy szukały Wodnych Gwiazd; ** Tymczasowo stała się dzieckiem, jej osobowość też się zmieniła. * Stella jest częściej pokazywana z Bloom i Florą niż z innymi dziewczynami. * Okazuje się, że ma akrofobię (lęk wysokości), co jest ironiczne, gdyż potrafi latać. * Podczas planowania, oprócz wieku, Stella stosunkowo pozostaje bez zmian. Jej strój księżniczki i berło zostaje zmienione na potrzeby odcinków specjalnych Nickelodeon. * Stella miała trzy pokazy swojego wyglądu z dzieciństwa: w sezonie 2 nosiła okulary i wyglądała jak kujon, w sezonie 3 była bardziej formalna. W sezonie 5 wyglądała jak zwykła trzyletnia dziewczynka. Jednak w sezonie 5 nosi swoje normalne codzienne ubranie w jej trzyletniej "dziecięcej formie" * W polskim Nickelodeonie nazywa się "czarodziejka błyszczącego słońca",jednakże w niemieckim i francuskim Nickelodeonie nazywa się "Stella, Fee der Sonne und des Mondes" i "Stella, fée de la lune et du soleil" co oznacza "Stella, czarodziejka słońca i księżyca", natomiast w dubbingu włoskim nazywa się "Stella, fata del sole splendente", co oznacza "Stella, czarodziejka z błyszczącego słońca". * W dubbingu 4Kids jej urodziny są 10 sierpnia. * Najprawdopodobniej była inspirowana pod względem wyglądu sławną amerykańską piosenkarką pop Britney Spears * Pasemka Stelli w transformacji 3D są różowe, natomiast w 2D są fioletowe. * Ona i Layla mają po 17 lat, kiedy spotykamy je po raz pierwszy. * W sezonie 3 przymierzała sukienkę, która wyglądała podobnie do jej sukienki księżniczki z odcinków specjalnych Nickelodeon * Stella dostała swój Enchantix na Eraklyonie (choć zdobyła go, ratując swojego ojca.) bg:Стела ca:Stella cs:Stella de:Stella en:Stella eo:Stella es:Stella fi:Stella fr:Stella gl:Stella hr:Stella hu:Stella it:Stella nl:Stella oc:Stella pt:Stella pt-br:Stella ro:Stella ru:Стелла sr:Стела sv:Stella tr:Stella uk:Стелла Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Absolwentki Alfei Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Postacie z World of Winx Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Solarii Kategoria:Postacie TZK Kategoria:Postacie MP Kategoria:Postacie TMG